Algo especial para ti
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Los días especiales son importantes para todo ser humano que tiene a una persona a la cual quiere y le tiene un gran afecto. ¿Qué día especial es importante para Rei? [Feliz Cumpleaños Rin / RinRei One-Shot]


**Disclaimer:** _High Speed / Free! ©,_ **_**Koji Oji &amp; KyoAni**_**

**Pareja: _RinRei: _**_Rin Matsuoka x Rei Ryugazaki_

* * *

_._

_._

**ALGO ESPECIAL PARA TI **

ONE-SHOT

Por: _Jassi Albarn_

_._

_._

_Los días especiales son importantes. ¿Qué día especial es importante para mí? _

_Abrí los ojos apenas la luz se coló por las persianas de mi habitación. No hubo necesidad de colocar el despertador el día anterior ya que mi mente desde semanas atrás ya tenía sincronizado el reloj biológico. _

_Para este día._

_**7: 00 a.m.**_

_Talle mis ojos, quitando la cobija y di un bostezo prolongado. Dormí un poco más de las 8 horas necesarias para rendir el día y quizás hasta la noche…. ¿Acaso sería posible llegar hasta la madrugada y al día siguiente?_

_Nunca lo he hecho._

_Realmente no tenía una respuesta. Pero la persona con la que me gustaría pasar el día de hoy sin duda…_

_¡Oh Dios! Volví a caer en cuenta de lo que pensaba tres días antes. _

_¡Existía 4 probabilidades de lo que haría! _

_Una reunión entre sus amistades cercanas, con comida y bebida. _

_Una salida a un bar hasta muy tarde con sus amistades cercanas._

_Una salida a una discoteca y bailar hasta no dar para más con sus amistades cercanas. _

_Lo mismo que la primera pero la menos realista: Una reunión entre sus amistades cercanas, con comida y bebida. La diferencia es que me invitaría a quedarme a dormir._

_Por favor, siempre he tenido los pies sobre la tierra para darme cuenta que últimamente estaba siendo absurdo y obtuso por tal pensamiento._

_El corazón es un órgano, no el lugar donde se almacena los sentimientos. No puedo pensar con el corazón, yo pienso es con el celebro. _

_Pero, mi lógica cada día se volvía un poco más surrealista. Podría culpar a Nagisa-kun de eso y a Makoto-senpai por hablar siempre ''Con el corazón en la mano"_

_Por otra parte… _

_Decía que quería pasar el ''día'' cuando realmente solo pasaría unas horas con él. _

_Di otro bostezo. Lo más seguro por tener hambre porque sueño no tenía y no le di oportunidad ni posibilidad a que fuese por estar aburrido. _

_Sabía que descanse lo suficiente. Es necesario que mi rostro estuviera sin 0 rasgo de cansancio… No es hermoso tener esas bolsas ojerosas debajo de mis ojos. Sobre todo hoy._

_Busque mis lentes que reposaban en la mesa de noche. Y de esa forma, comenzó este día. Seguiría la rutina habitual, cepillarme los dientes, lavarme la cara e ir a la cocina para prepararme un buen desayuno con los nutrientes necesarios. _

_**3:00 p.m **_

_Seguía de brazos cruzados, sentado en la mesa con la mirada inquisitiva. _

_Lo mejor es proseguir con lo que haría. Así que acomode mis lentes con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. _

_Por alguna razón sentía que el regalo que escogí, le gustaría mucho al cumpleañero. _

_El papel de regalo que compre en la tienda definitivamente ¡Y no es que quiera alardear de mis dotes al elegir papeles de regalo! Pero definitivamente es perfecto y hermoso. De color escarlata con semi-líneas que cambian de grosor, estas de color vinotinto. _

_No suelo usar tijeras para cortar el papel, ya que lo veía como algo impreciso así que previamente había marcado con un lápiz donde cortaría con el exacto. Me ayude con la regla y hundí la hojilla con sumo cuidado. Sabía que mi rostro en este momento reflejaba seriedad y precisión. _

_Así fue hasta que termine de hacer los cortes necesarios. _

_Sonreí, pero mi trabajo aún no acaba ahí. _

_Alcance con ambas manos la caja del producto. _

_-¡No Rei! No es momento para dudar si le gustara o no. Ya lo has comprado y lo importante, es que no dudaste apenas lo vistes.- de esa forma me di una reprimenda mental. No había dudas. _

_Coloque la caja en el medio del papel que recién corte y comencé a envolver con delicadeza, poniendo las pequeñas tiras de cinta adhesiva previamente cortada antes de cortar el papel._

_Y finalmente, pude poner el lazo morado y la tarjeta similar a una nota quemada con fuego en las puntas, adornada únicamente con unos pequeños dibujos de una mariposa y un tiburón. ¡Me pareció una combinación curiosa y bastante única! _

_Agarre mi bolígrafo y escribe el clásico ''Para'' – ''De'' _

_Antes de agregar lo más importante, revise el reloj de mi muñeca. Dentro de un rato podía darme una ducha, lavarme el cabello y esas cuestiones que un hombre hace cuando se baña para un evento importante. _

_**6:50 p.m**_

_Me puse una colonia nueva. El aroma es exquisito, por esa razón la compre. ¿Acaso, Rin-san podría notarlo? _

_Mis mejillas enrojecieron y acomode mis lentes sin dejar de ver mi reflejo en el espejo de la entrada de mi casa. Dentro de unos minutos, Nagisa-kun tocaría el timbre de mi residencia e iríamos juntos al lugar de encuentro. Le dije que pasara por mí a las 6:00 p.m sabiendo de ante mano que como siempre tardaría una hora en llegar. _

_Yo este día no podía darme el lujo de tardarme. _

_Respire profundo y tome el regalo que con sumo cuidado, envolví hace tres horas. Lo pegue contra mi pecho mordiendo mi labio y solo por no dejar, sin apartar mi vista del espejo… _

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rin-san-

_Muy simple, muy escueto. No tiene la suficiente fuerza mi voz para expresar con energía un feliz cumpleaños decente, digno para Rin-san. _

-¡Rin-san! El otro día estaba por el centro comercial y… -

_Mi voz se apagó e hice una mueca con disgusto y desaprobación. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso una mera introducción cliché de como conseguí su obsequio, para después felicitarle?_

_Siempre he cuidado del más mínimo detalle. Y creo que este día se ha notado demasiado… O eso me pareció escuchar de mi madre. _

_Antes de poder decir o seguir practicando algo que realmente saldrá natural, el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Nagisa-kun. _

-Lo importante es que hoy vas a compartir con Rin-san- _me dije dibujando una sonrisa. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por esas cuestiones? Un regalo siempre se aprecia… Me agarre la sien, sintiéndome nervioso y mi estómago sumamente extraño. ¿¡Por qué me dolía si comí perfectamente!?_

-Voy saliendo. Te estaré escribiendo mamá. ¡Nagisa-Kun! ¡Ten cuidado o dañaras el regalo, mira como tienes el tuyo!

_Cruce la puerta de mi casa, preparado para esta noche, que recién comienza. _

_**7:00 p.m**_

Los días especiales son importantes para todo ser humano que tiene a una persona a la cual quiere y le tiene un gran afecto. ¿Qué día especial es importante para Rei?

O Mejor dicho: ¿Qué día a partir de ahora, se ha vuelto importante para Rei Ryugazaki?

_2 de Febrero_

**Cumpleaños de Rin Matsuoka.**

.

.

.

-¡Oh! Esos lentes… -susurro cuando sus ojos captaron unos lentes de natación _Speedo_, de color rojizo, con unas líneas parecidas a ''Z'' inclinadas. Se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo…-Me recuerdan mucho a Rin-san- se dijo a él mismo, meditando un poco… Rei, podía asegurar que esos lentes se le verían a Rin muy bien. Además, el peli azul termino dibujando una sonrisa al recordar ese ¿ritual? De jalar la cinta de sus lentes cada vez que se lanza a nadar, y aquella sonrisa de competitividad y con ese sentimiento ganador. ¿Estaba mal si los compraba y los colocaba en la caja? Dos regalos no estaban para nada mal. Había comprado por internet fotos artística de un fotógrafo famoso que hizo una serie de solo Sakuras, los conocidos arboles de cerezos.

Sin pensarlo, entro a la tienda.- Por favor, quiero esos lentes que están en exhibición.- Después de todo, el dinero que ha ahorrado desde hace un mes tenía como fin, darle un buen regalo a Rin. Porque este lo merecía. Porque para Rei, Rin Matsuoka es sumamente importante.

_Hay ocasiones en las que nos esmeramos en darle un regalo muy especial a las personas que queremos. Es un detalle que en algún momento de la vida hacemos, por nuestras madres, por nuestros padres, por la familia en sí, por los amigos de años y como a los nuevos que llegan a nuestras vidas. _

_Pero, nada se compara a esos detalles en los que pones más, cuidando y planeando hasta los mas mínimo solo para ver una expresión de felicidad en la persona. Y eso es el resultado de unos sentimientos más allá del acostumbrado. Esos sentimientos que evolucionan a románticos. Se da el caso, que cuando dichos sentimientos son correspondidos, el mejor regalo es la presencia de la persona que quieres o amas a tu lado. Y eso es lo que Rin y Rei estaban por conocer. _

* * *

.

**N/A: **Esto tenía que publicarlo el día del cumpleaños de Rinrin (;~;) pero escribía de a poco, y he estado cansada en la noche (Cuestiones de salud) pero al mismo tiempo he estado muy inspirada, y no quería dejar este escrito como esos que hago y dejo guardados en mi computador sin subirlo a internet. Espero que guste, los comentarios son bien recibidos (:3) y ¿Por qué RinRei? Porque tengo un awesome Rin como partner para mi Rei.

_Dedicado a mi_ **_Rin_** y **_Danchen_** (Su user)

Disculpa por tardar y por no haber aunque sea empezado un rol el 2 pero estaba haciéndote este escrito, espero que también te guste.

SEE YA!


End file.
